


You will eat dust all the days of your life

by Bebec



Series: Of Light & Ashes [2]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Aaaaand....SAD, All about punishment, All we can imagine with only two words, Bible inspiration, Complete, Did I say it was 'sad'?, Drama, Emotional Hurt, Eve went in Heaven, Gen, Genesis - Freeform, Heaven & Hell, Hell, Hurt No Comfort, Inspired S4, Light & Ashes, Lucifer past, One Shot, One Shot Collection, POV Lucifer, Rejection, Sad, Sad Ending, Solitude, Translation, fall - Freeform, the Devil - Freeform, unbetaed, writing event
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23109040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bebec/pseuds/Bebec
Summary: So the Lord God said to the serpent, “Because you have done this,“Cursed are you above all livestockand all wild animals!You will crawl on your bellyand you will eat dustall the days of your life.And I will put enmitybetween you and the woman,and between your offspring[a] and hers;he will crush your head,and you will strike his heel.”EVENT writing. One shot.
Relationships: Eve/Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)
Series: Of Light & Ashes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1659031
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	You will eat dust all the days of your life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lost_Wings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lost_Wings/gifts).



> Small One-shot about our Devil's past and people he cared about at the time. Also a writing event for which I had to use two words - one for the start, one for the last word.  
> My words:  
> 1)Lover  
> 2) Tragedy
> 
> The idea came to me with this music (Sorrow -Evgeny Emelyanov) and a fic I was reading about Lucifer's past (thanks Lost_Wings!).

**YOU WILL EAT DUST ALL THE DAYS OF YOUR LIFE**

* * *

The Devil's lover.

This is one of the names she bore for quite a long time, among a plethora of others. The First Woman, The First Sinner, Adam's wife, Mother of Mankind…. 

However, she's still Eve to him.

She'll ever be Eve. 

'The Devil's lover'. Yet, he likes the name, as much as he hates it - for many reasons. It's likable because it reminds him those times, that rush within him, another form of Light he didn't know, not until she gazed at him, in the Garden. 'Pleasure', that was its name. She had taught him a few things related to pleasure; such as walking for hours on wet soil, with twigs molding his sole, broken without complain beneath his footsteps. Walking with her, instead of flying. She had shown him the pleasant warmth of words, of laugh, every little delicate sound that had had nothing to do with His Dad's cutting orders. The pleasure in talks, not asking for him to submit when it comes to an end. 

He had taught her a few things, too.

He had shown her the birth of a star. With her wind connected to his, she had felt the spawning of Light into Darkness; its controlled growth, the heat coming from it - warmer than the Sun on her skin, softer than his wings. How this light beat its own rhythm, no heart in its chest but an equivalent source that would ensure its longevity over centuries and centuries. He remembers her face, the gleam in her eyes; he remembers her tears. It was joy, it was pleasure that he had been able to give her, that she had expressed, unlike his Father, his family; they who never looked at him with those eyes. 

The Devil's lover.

The name reminds him of this moment, this star, his lips tasting tears. 

Pleasure. 

Punishment.

He hates that name just as much. It hates it because it reminds him where it all started, where Eve had had more than just one name. Where they both got more names than His Father over the years. This is the distinction between fallen and pure, bad and good. Too many names, not enough to bring them down.

But between them, between him and her, there never was any real distinction. 

They had been punished together. 

Terrible punishment that has nevertheless made sense up to now, because they had been together; they had been 'pleasure', 'disappointment', 'evil', 'unwanted' and finally... 'fallen'. Together.

Separated from each other. Yet, together. 

Rejected together. He, under the depths of the Earth. She, on this Earth. Two hostile worlds, painful, as unruly as they'd been accused to be. Far from the Silver City, far from the Garden. He had walked without pleasure on dark soils, also grey with all those ashes. Painful walk with his bare feet - grounds as sharp as blades, when it wasn't real blades from real enemies. Filthy creatures rising from the ground, turning ashes into misshapen bodies before him. He, flying with pain, watching for an attack with every ascent. She had walked without pleasure too, on treacherous soil she had to mold, farm, dig and carefully feed to be fed in return, to feed Adam. This land that drank her tears, sweat and blood shed until she collapsed. Thirsty, insatiable world. 

Wounded together. He, condemned to the darkness of this world, of the creatures that lived in it, of those who ended there long afterwards. He had been separated from his Light, from his stars. Now depositary of the Darkness and its growth, he was still creating but differently. Doors, rooms, tainted lights to guide these creatures, _his_ demons. She, allowed to create as well, but always with a price to pay. Pain for past pleasure coming from her womb, the belly he had touched, kissed, where he had rested his head afterwards. 

Pain, that was its name. 

Birth in, _of_ pain _._

Disfigured together. His eyes, his features, his celestial splendour consumed, spoiled for this nightmarish face, terror against pleasure in anyone's gaze. She, changed by spent years, by life getting close with death. Death being engraved in her flesh, her beautiful face now wrinkled, transformed, prepared for the end awaiting her. 

They had changed, but still together. 

The Evil One, the Devil, Belzebuth, Belial, Prince of Darkness, King of Lies... For all the names he'd been given, Eve had received just the same. Fingering wrongdoings lasts forever, it seems. No ends. He's sometimes surprised by new names they give him up there, but the creativity of good to define evil is becoming less and less frequent. Only his fall, Eve's fall, keep going steadily. 

All these years, reminding them that they were the only ones to blame; since this moment, for the Ends of Times. 

It was supposed to stay that way.

It was a curse, sometimes a hope that warmed his heart and revived the almost extinguished embers within him. A flicker, surviving to his fall from grace. He had protected it, kept it away from his rage for years. Years... much more for him. 

Cursed by time, too.

It had been a sign, a clue he hadn't seen, not until now. Days for her, years for him. It took him a long time to understand, until a day of death.

Of rebirth. 

_Rebirth._

She's not where he expected her to be, not who he thought she was. 

How stupid he's been to hope. Had he not heard God's sentence? Had he still not understood the deep sense of God's judgment? "You shall eat dust all the days of your life."

Him. _Him_ , not her. 

The Devil's lover. 

He likes, hates this bloody name… so much. Lover. She'll ever be known as such, won't be more, never - such a brief union for both of them. Adam's superiority has overshadowed them, his Dad's doing. Bound, separated; never had they been together, never would they truly be. 

It's a sure thing now that he's standing in front of her grave. 

He knows mankind sensitive to this mortuary ritual, he thought he'd feel something before the muddy bump dug deep enough to respect the eternal rest of the deceased. But he feels nothing, it's nothing like he expected. She's no longer here, neither was she when they were suffering together. No longer a woman, no longer the First Woman, neither sinful nor simply human - death erases her many names. Only the soul remains; purity, corruption from the beginning. This fact strikes him all the more as he notices how her grave is close to her husband's, her everlasting possessor, still up there. 

Eve never belonged to him. 

Of course, he despises any principle close to submission, but he did believe their bond was strong, stronger. 'United in death' - this is what men ask for, what they expect from life and its inevitable result. 

United in their wrongs, this is what _he's_ asking for.

He should be used to rejections by now.

Resting on his knees, he feels a breath of wind at the base of his neck. Footsteps crack a few twigs, disturb the birds perched in the flowering tree. They chirp, add sound chaos to the scream he's holding back, which he never stopped holding back. What's the point of crying injustice, torture, of absurdity now? 

He won't go back where he came from any slower. 

_Where he comes from..._ Interesting. 

Even he seems to get used to it. 

"Amenadiel," he greets his eldest sibling without turning around.

The footsteps slow down, he can feel his brother behind him. His shadow looms on her last bed, flooding it by half. The shadow of an angel on the grave of a sinner, _the_ Sinner... how appropriate. 

"You don't belong here."

Straight to the point, as always. Well, like the last time they spoke; an eternity on human scale. It must be said that his coming here is too exceptional to hope to avoid this kind of altercation. He's never been tempted to go out of his jail until today; why would he? He thought he'd have plenty of time with her later, at the right time. 

_That_ time. 

He smiles, turns his head slightly. Amenadiel is staring at him, an angry twitch disturbs his stoic facial expression. He looks away after lingering over his armor. He knows he no longer looks like the angel he used to be - an expected transformation from the Devil, right? It's expected that his armor has turned as dark as the place he rules, celestial metal worn by underground wars. It's expected to see his Light being worn by years of punishment, changed deep into his eyes. 

He has hard times to subdue that change, even more so here, kneeling before a fact. 

He knows how he looks like. 

"I belong wherever I bloody want to. Not that I expect you - a noisy servant - to understand." 

Before Amenadiel gives way to the urge to bring him back to where he 'belongs', he continues; "I'm just passing, though. So, there's no need for you to lose some feathers in the process."

He smoothes the crimson petals crumpled by the disunion of their lights, their torments. He puts the flower in the center of the grave, where he imagines her fine hands resting on her heart, on forgiven pleasure. As she had placed her hand on his skull and passed her fingers through his curls back then, like those flowers around them that had watched their union. 

He can hear her voice again. 

_"That was-"_

_"Good?"_

_"Yes!"_

He can hear their laugh again. 

"Sam—"

"Lucifer."

Amenadiel is quiet, then speaks again, neglecting this detail, another fact. 

It's fine. 

Everybody's always neglecting the facts, he first. 

"My orders are to bring you back. Without delay."

"Scared that I'd get lost on my way back, aren't you?" Lucifer sighs as he stands up. 

He already did; in the absurd, impossible hopes - he gets it now - that he and Eve would stay together. Punished together, destroyed together, reunited in Hell....

Together. 

Without another glance at the grave, Lucifer passes his brother. He doesn't wait for him to find his way back to the solitude to which his Father condemned him. He lifts his gaze up the the skies anyway, towards Him, towards Eve. 

_You shall eat dust all the days of your life._

Him. Only him, when she finally gets Light. 

The twigs become dust beneath his steps, a clear path, column after column, door after door. All guide him, all whisper the same thing to him. 

Hope is tragedy.

**Author's Note:**

> Here, I wanted to write about/develop the fact that (as told in the show - SPOIL S4, of course) Eve, despite being known as the 'Original Sinner' did not end up in Hell after she died.It worths some writing on it.  
> And I LOVE writing about Lucifer's past too, so that's a second good reason XD  
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
